


To help you get better

by KeIIe



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fever, M/M, Vomiting, caring legolas, sick aragorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeIIe/pseuds/KeIIe
Summary: Aragorn visits Legolas in Mirkwood but gets sick and Legolas cares for him.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	To help you get better

Legolas was standing on a tall tower, waiting for any sign of Aragorn approaching. He had looked forward to seeing Aragorn again as they had grown quite close. It had been months since they had last seen each other. It was a chilly and windy evening, it was almost dark but there still wasn’t a sign of Aragorn. Just as Legolas was losing hope he noticed Aragorn coming out of the woods. He rushed to the gate just as Aragorn came through and dismounted his horse. 

“Long time no see,” Aragorn said seriously.

“Indeed, my friend,” Replied Legolas just as seriously.

They stood like that for a couple of seconds but then they both cracked and started laughing, Legolas wrapped Aragorn in a fierce hug, “I missed you.” Aragorn hugged Legolas just as fiercely. 

“You must be exhausted, it’s almost night already.” Legolas said as they parted.

“I am,” Aragorn said tiredly.

“What even took you so long? You were supposed to be here hours ago.”

“Nothing serious. Elrond needed some healing herbs, he had just ran out. It wasn’t supposed to take that long.“

“Ah, I understand. Do you want to eat something or go straight to bed?” 

“I think I’ll just go to bed.”

Legolas guided Aragorn to his room and the went to bed himself. Aragorn changed his clothes and lied down. He didn’t feel very well, he had felt a bit weird before leaving home but didn’t want to postpone the trip. It probably wasn’t a good decision, considering he started to feel feverish. He fell into a fitful sleep.

–

“Morning Legolas,” Thranduil said as Legolas entered the hall. 

“Morning Ada,” Legolas replied and sat down across from him.

“Did Estel arrive safely last night?”

“Yes, he did. He was quite exhausted when he got here.”

“Where is he, the sun rose hours ago, surely humans don’t sleep that long?”

“Uhm, I don’t know, I’ll go and check on him.” Legolas stood and left. 

He reached Aragorns chamber and knocked,“Estel! It’s Legolas. Are you awake?” He didn’t get an answer and knocked again, hearing nothing he opened the door and saw Aragorn on the bed, he was sweaty and shivering.“Estel!” he rushed to the bed and kneeled next to it. He placed a hand on Aragorns forehead and felt a low fever. He shaked Aragorn and he slowly blinked his eyes open,“ ‘Las? What’s going on?”

“You’re sick. Again. Did you feel bad last night?” Legolas stood and went to take a glass of water for Aragorn.

“A bit, I was hoping it would pass.” Aragorn huddled more into the blankets.

“Clearly it didn’t.” Legolas handed the glass to Aragorn who drank and lied back down.

“I’m sorry. Now we have to postpone all our plans.” Legolas sat on the bed next to Aragorn,“You have no reason to be, it isn’t your fault.”

“I feel like it is. You never get sick.” Aragorn turned onto his side, his back to Legolas.

“Stop it now. We must get your fever down. Do you want to eat something?”

“I don’t think I can right now.” The thought of eating made Aragorns stomach turn and he groaned. Legolas stood and fetched a cold wet rag, he put it on Aragorns forehead. 

“Thank you, it feels nice.” He sighed and closed his eyes, the cool water was trickling down onto his pillow.

“Do you need anything?” 

“No.”

Legolas started to walk away to let Aragorn sleep in peace but Aragorn turned and grabbed his wrist,“Wait, please don’t go yet.” Legolas turned and sat down on the bed, Aragorn put his head on Legolas’ thigh and Legolas ran his fingers through Aragorns hair. They both fell asleep like that and Legolas only woke later when his father opened the door, he started to talk but Legolas shushed him and pointed to Aragorn,“He’s sick.”

“Ah, what ails him?”

“Some kind of human illness. I know not which.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Thranduil stepped closer to check on Aragorn. He removed the rag and felt for a fever.

The commotion woke Aragorn who looked absolutely horrified when he realized his position and who was checking his fever. He started to scramble away but Thranduil placed a firm hand on his shoulder and said,“It’s alright. What other symptoms do you have? Besides the fever.”

“I-I feel nauseous and my head aches.”

“Maybe I can help with that, I might have some herbs that I can make a tea from.”

“Thank you,” Aragorn said tiredly and fell into sleep again.

“Legolas.”

“Yes Ada?”

“We will have a talk about this.”

“Didn’t expect anything less.” Legolas sighed and got out of the bed. They left the room and walked down a long hallway to get the herbs for the tea.

“So-”Thranduil started-“you and Aragorn?”

“N-no, It’s not like that! We’re just friends.”

“Stop it- even a fool can see that there is something going on between the two of you.” Thranduil stopped and turned to Legolas,“Before any further protests, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. I’m just making sure you won’t get hurt and I will have a talk with Estel when he is better.”

Legolas hugged Thranduil,“Thank you Ada.”

They got the herbs and made the tea. When they entered Aragorns room again he was tossing and muttering in his sleep. Legolas rushed to his side and felt the heat radiating off of him. He shook Aragorn in effort to wake him. Aragorn bolted upright and when he saw Legolas he hugged him and buried his face in Legolas’ shoulder,“ ‘Las, I had a dream that you died.” His voice trembled and he was on the verge of crying. Legolas got him to drink his tea and he fell asleep again. Thranduil left while Legolas stayed to watch over Aragorn.

A few hours later Aragorn woke feeling very nauseous,“Legolas,, I’m gonna be sick.”

Legolas acted quickly and set a bucket under Aragorns chin, preventing him being sick all over himself. When Aragorn was done he removed the bucket and gave Aragorn some water to wash away the foul taste. Aragorn drank and fell into unconsciousness again. Legolas checked his fever and it had risen again, despite the tea they gave him. He reached the conclusion that they needed to send for Elrond and alerted the guards. As it was afternoon already they would have to wait until morning to send someone to Rivendell and then another day until Elrond got there.

Legolas spent two days like that, watching over Aragorn and helping him, neglecting his own needs, he neither rested nor ate. Thranduil tried to get Legolas to take care of himself but Legolas told him that he will once Aragorn is better.

When Elrond arrived he rushed to Aragorn, he barely had time to greet anyone. He kneeled next to bed where Aragorn lay sleeping and turned to face Legolas who was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

“How is he?”

“He has a high fever, he can’t keep down food or water and whenever he is awake his head aches terribly.”

“He’s had illnesses like this before. The only thing that helps is a tea made from a lot of different herbs. The cure is older than me and has no name. Luckily I always have it in case he falls ill, as it takes a week to make.”

He took a small bottle and told Legolas to mix it with some hot water. Legolas went and made the tea. He returned and saw Aragorn awake but not comprehending anything. He handed the cup to Elrond who slowly made Aragorn drink it. They both sat at his bedside waiting for the tea to work. It was nearly midnight when Aragorns fever broke and he woke up.

“Ada, what are you doing here?”

“You were sick and needed my help, so I came.” Elrond took one of Aragorns hands in his own.

Aragorn turned to look at Legolas,“You look terrible.”

“I’m supposed to tell you that.”

“Oh please tell me you didn’t stop sleeping and eating to take care of me.

Legolas looked shameful, he knew Aragorn would catch on and make him sleep but he was hoping he wouldn’t notice right away,“I’m okay. Don’t worry about me.”

“Ada you have to make him eat and sleep, he won’t listen to me.”

“Legolas, you heard him. I know you care about Estel but you mustn’t neglect yourself.”

Legolas stood and left to eat something. When he returned half an hour later Elrond had already left, even though it was dark.

“Where did Elrond go?”

“He went to bed, he will ride back as the first rays of sunlight will shine on us. It is a miracle he managed to come here so fast.”

“Ah, I understand, a lot of duties lie on his shoulders.”

“Yes they do but enough of him, did you eat something?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Good,”Aragorn said as he scooted to one side of the bed, raised the blanket and patted the space next to him. Legolas complied without an argument and lied down next to Aragorn. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, he hadn’t slept in days. Aragorn pulled Legolas close to his body and they fell asleep like that.


End file.
